<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something by Daretodream66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017770">Something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66'>Daretodream66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Sarah Rogers, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Sarah Rogers, Blood and Violence, Bonding, Captain of the Guards Sam Wilson, Creepy Alexander Pierce, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Evil Alexander Pierce, Fluff, Fluffy McFlufferton, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Prince Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Queen Sarah Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Stable Hand Bucky Barnes, Steve's an idiot, True Love, ambiguous time period, no rape happens, the fluffiest of the fluffs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Steven is expected to marry, but when his best friend, Bucky, tells him a secret, things change.  The Queen, Sarah, knows everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prince Steven looks out at the crowd, men and women, all hopeful that his next words will put themselves or their children on the throne next to him. Bucky had been right on their last ride yesterday afternoon and here Steven stands, Crown Prince of his kingdom, and everyone is expecting him to name the omega that will rule with him.</p><p>His mother leans into his side. “Choose well, my son.”</p><p>He looks over at Sam, his best friend and confidant. No that isn’t true, Bucky has been his best friend since they were seven.  Sam gives him that look that says, ‘this is your moment and you either take it or do what’s expected.’  Steven nods and Sam gives him that big, gap-toothed grin knowing that Steven will do what is best for himself and not what the kingdom expects.</p><p>Prince Steven clears his throat and the guests watch him with baited breath. “We all know why we’re here tonight, so I’d like to start by saying, thank you for coming, thank you for being so kind, and thank you for listening to what I have to say.”  There are a few chuckles, mostly from those that have been actual family friends.  “Yes, I know.  As the Crown Prince, you have to listen.”  More chuckling occurs and even the Queen laughs.  If she knew what he was about to do, she probably wouldn’t be laughing, but all he can think about is his conversation with Bucky yesterday.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Prince Steven strolls into the stable just after lunch as Bucky, the head of the royal stable, brushes down Winter. He’s a large stallion with a coat as black as pitch.  “Ah, I see you knew I was coming.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky turns, smiling, and bows to Steve. “Your Royal Highness, Winter told me that you planned a ride today and I always listen to the horses.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve barks a laugh. “Did Winter also tell you that I desire your company today?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky looks taken aback and stares at Winter accusingly. “You did not mention this turn of events.”  Steve chuckles and comes to the take the brush.  “What?  This is a job for the stable, not for Royal hands.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shuddup and go get Star.” Bucky snorts and goes to get his horse.  Leaning into Winter, Steve whispers.  “He’s a smartass, my friend.”  The horse paws at the ground and whinnies in response.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky comes back with his white mare, Star. Leaving her, he goes and starts to tack Winter.  Steve looks at him confused.  “Sire, your horse always comes before mine.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve nudges Bucky away and takes the gear. “I will do mine and you will do yours, so we are ready at the same time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky shakes his head knowing that he’ll lose this battle. He covertly watches at Prince Steven saddles up his horse, not because he doesn’t trust his knowledge, but because the alpha’s back muscles move under his light shirt and Bucky likes to watch.  Foot in the stirrup, Bucky swings himself into the saddle and wishes that today was not the last time they would do this.  As they exit the stables, Steve looks over and sees the look of sorrow.  Before he can ask, Bucky heels Star and she takes off across the field.  It will not do anyone any good for the Prince to ask about the change in the omega’s scent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After they’ve ridden and races, Bucky swings himself down and guides Star to the river. “Drink, my pretty.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steven does the same and goes to sit under a tree. “Come, sit with me.  Tell me of your day.”  Taking a deep breath and patting both horses, Bucky goes to join his Prince.  “And don’t think you are getting out of telling me what happened at the stable.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky sits, blushing and hoping that Steven thinks it’s the heat of the day. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”  Steve looks at him, unimpressed.  Giving a sigh, Bucky knows that he’s not going to be able to jest his way around this topic.  Looking out over the river and the horses that have decided to wade into the water, Bucky nods like he’s having an internal conversation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steven reaches over, taking Bucky’s hand. “What is it?  Please tell me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky turns his hand and laces their fingers together. “Her Majesty came to see me this morning.”  That surprises Steve and it shows.  “She’s offered me a position at the Summer Castle and I’ve agreed to take it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But…I…this doesn’t…why?” Usually his mother talks over these kinds of decisions with him, but this is the first he’s hearing of this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know why,” Bucky looks up at the alpha, “Steve.” Steve shakes his head because he truly doesn’t know.  Bucky reaches up and for the first time in a very long time, he runs his fingers through the alpha’s hair.  “I love you and I think you know that.  I’ve been in love with you since I presented, maybe before, but tomorrow night…the ball…you know what’s expected of you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve sits up, defiant. “I don’t give a damn what’s expected…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky reaches up again, caressing the scent gland on Steve’s neck. The alpha stops.  “Sssshhhh, my love.  The Queen simply wants me to be away so that I don’t have to watch you mate and marry someone else.  She’s looking out for me.  Once you choose a mate, she will step down and you will be crowned King.  She will retire to the Summer Castle and I will go with her so that you may live your life.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bucky…I…you can’t leave.” They have always been closer than was appropriate, but Bucky always stopped himself from become too familiar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He decides that if this is all he gets, then he will take one chance, give himself one gift. Leaning in, he kisses Steven for the first and last time.  “I have to.  I couldn’t bear to watch you with another omega, Steve, it would…it would kill me.”  Getting up he whistles for the horses and they join him promptly.  “I’ll race you back.”  He’s in Star’s saddle before Steve can drag himself from the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Steve looks over at his mother and knows she’s going to give him hell for this, but he has to. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to tell you a story, one that you know, everyone knows, but perhaps you’ve forgotten.”  Steve looks down at his hands, hands that just yesterday were holding Bucky’s.  Looking back up, he gives the crowd that smile that Sam can tell means he’s putting on a show.  It’s his Crown Prince Steven smile.  “When my mother took the throne, it was because my grandfather died quite suddenly.  She was a fierce protector of this kingdom and saw that it prospered.  She is, in my opinion, the greatest monarch this kingdom has ever had.”  There’s applause and a few faces of confusion.  “Only after she proved herself a capable Queen did she decide to marry.”  That causes murmurs in the crowd.  “I do not have her fortitude as far as that is concerned, but I want what she and my father had.”  Steve looks back over at his mother and he sees that she understands.  “All of you have either heard the story or were here when it happened, but my father was a farmer and a good man.  While visiting the outlying farms they met and my mother fell in love.  It took my father a little longer because he wondered what the alpha monarch of this kingdom would want with a lowly omega farmer.”</p><p>Queen Sarah comes over, taking his arm, again, whispering, “Are you sure?” Steve nods because since Bucky’s confession yesterday, he’s wanted nothing more, ever, than he wants this.  “Then go on.”</p><p>“After months of courting and much convincing, my father agreed to visit the palace for dinner.” Steve smiles a real smile.  “A month later they were mated and married and nine months later, I was born.”  He looks at Sam and then back at the crowd.  “I want what my parents had and I’ve found it.  I believe that I have loved my omega since I was a child, but only through their bravery did I confront it and realize they are who I want.”  He sees Lady Sharon blush because in this room, she’s the only omega he’s known that long.  It saddens him that she believed they had that kind of relationship, but he never encouraged her and feels no guilt.  “So, ladies and gentlemen, I must leave you because I have an omega to court.”  He dashes from the palace and stops only long enough to pull the pin from his lapel.  It isn’t enough, not nearly enough for Bucky, but it’s what he has.  He can’t court an omega without some kind of gift.</p><p>Running along the path he reaches the cottage that has been Bucky’s since his father passed away five years ago. The Barnes family has served the Rogers House for decades and now Steve wants to serve Bucky for all the days they can have together.  Knocking on the door, Steve hears Bucky shuffle over and the Prince falls to his knees.</p><p>When the door swings open, Steve looks up into Bucky’s face and can see the tears that stain his cheeks. How difficult all of this has been for his omega and Steve will spend all of his days making it up to Bucky.  “Steve?  You have a palace full of guests.  What are you doing here?”</p><p>Steve holds up the pin with the crest of his family. “I’m here to make my intentions to court you known.  I want you to be my omega.”</p><p>Bucky steps back and fresh tears gather in his eyes. “Steve…you…no…you can’t.  I’m no one and you’d…”</p><p>“I’d be no one without you.” Steve stands, reaching out.  “Please Bucky, please.”  Steve’s heart is in his eyes and on his sleeve.  “Please be with me.  I don’t want to do any of this without you.”</p><p>Bucky turns, walking away from the door. “Does your mother know you’re here?  I will leave this place tonight if she disapproves of this.  I will <em>not</em> hurt your family.”</p><p>Steve steps into the cottage and looks around with new eyes. Paintings he did and gifted to Bucky years ago hang on the walls.  Pictures of Steve sit atop the mantle and now that he looks, Bucky is wearing a sweater that once belonged to Steve.  Bucky’s been surrounding himself with Steve for years.  “She knows.”  He says it absentmindedly as he walks around the living room.  “You truly love me.”  Steve sees that some of the things here were his.  A book, a lamp, a blanket, all taken from Steve’s possessions when he had no further use for them.  “My mother has known.  There is no other explanation as to how you have these things.”</p><p>“Yes, she’s always known. After mother died, she came to me knowing that the only thing that could calm me was your scent.”  Steve whirls around, blindsided by this information.  Winifred Barnes was his mother’s best friend and the head cook.  Winnie died three years ago and Bucky had been inconsolable.  “You’ve been my alpha since you presented, Steve.  She knew and told me that…”  He doesn’t finish because that might not be something the Queen wants her son to know.</p><p>“Told you?” Steve goes to him, taking his hands and placing the pin into Bucky’s palm.  “Tell me, my love.”</p><p>The endearment staggers Bucky and he wavers on his feet. Steve encircles him with his arms, wrapping  around him to hold him steady.  Bucky buries his nose in Steve’s neck, inhaling deeply.  It’s a very intimate gesture and melts Steve’s heart that Bucky trusts him so completely.  “She told me that…that she would always protect me if you never understood our connection.”</p><p>And everything makes sense now. “She was going to take you to the Summer Castle for you to grieve.”  Bucky just nods, but doesn’t lift his head.  “How long have you loved me, Bucky?”</p><p>“As I told you, since I presented.” Steve thinks back and realizes the magnitude of that.</p><p>“You presented when you were 10.” Steve remembers not being able to play with Bucky for nearly a week and no one would tell him why.  When he finally saw his friend again, there was something new and different about him.  It wasn’t until Steve was 12 and presented himself that he knew what that was about.  “Do you remember just after you presented and I found you in the garden?”</p><p>Bucky remembers that day very well because even though Steven hadn’t presented yet he knew in his heart that he belonged to the Prince. “I remember.”</p><p>“I picked a forget-me-not and put it behind your ear.” Bucky chuckles and looks up at Steve.  “You’d never been as beautiful to me than you were that day.  Then I presented a few years later and suddenly I couldn’t stop looking at you.  The older we got, the more beautiful you became to me.  Why didn’t I see it then?”</p><p>“Because alphas are not very bright, Steve.” Steve barks a laugh and picks Bucky up, swinging him around.</p><p>“I’m going to kiss you now.” Bucky nods and Steve cradles his face, caressing up his cheeks.  “So beautiful.”  Their kiss is soft, gentle and sweet, but also causes the room to bloom with the mixed scent of alpha and omega.</p><p>The knock on the door jolts them back to the present. Bucky pulls himself, with much difficulty, away from Steve and goes to answer the door.  Sam stands on the other side, grinning.  “Captain Wilson?”</p><p>Sam smirks at the omega and then at the Prince. “Your Highness, Her Majesty asked me to come and escort you back to the palace.”  Steve frowns and Sam chuckles.  “Sir, you must remember that if Master Barnes has accepted your courting gift, you being alone together isn’t appropriate.”</p><p>Steve rolls his eyes and Bucky blushes and turns back to Steve, biting his bottom lip. “Has my courting gift been accepted?”  Steve looks at him with such hope.</p><p>Bucky blushes deeper. “It has, Your Highness.”</p><p> </p><p>The announcement of the mating and marriage of His Royal Highness Prince Steven to a stable-hand shakes the kingdom, even if it is the omega in charge of the stables. It becomes clear that visitors to the palace think it their right to try to meet this omega and before long Bucky has his own guards.  Lucky for him, they happen to be friends, so it isn’t so bad when, after being accosted by a nobleman and his daughter, Clint and Natasha show up. </p><p>“I don’t need guards.” He’s frustrated because just this morning he received a note from Lady Sharon wishing and audience with Bucky.</p><p>Clint holds up the note with raised eyebrows. “Oh, I think you do and more than that, so does the Queen.”</p><p>Bucky leans on the horse he’s brushing down. This is all insane and he really has no way of dealing with it.  “Why does anyone care about me?”</p><p>Natasha and Clint spin around and into a low bow when a voice answers. “My dearest, it is because you have captured the Prince’s heart and they don’t understand how someone of your station could do that without trickery.”  The Queen steps over and Bucky begins to bow too.  “Oh no, we’ll have none of that.  I can never take the place of your dear mother, but I will be your mother soon.  No more bowing.”  She takes the brush from Bucky’s hand and gives it to Clint, who looks at it frowning.  “It would be much better for everyone if you would move from your cottage and into the palace.”  She links her arm with Bucky’s and they start walking.  “They don’t know what I’ve always known about you.”  Bucky looks over, curious.  “You have never been just a stable hand.  You are the other half of my son.”</p><p>Bucky thanks her. “But I feel very strange about being in the palace, unless it’s the kitchen.”  Sarah laughs delightedly. </p><p>“Yes, but the palace is going to be your home soon. It’s time you get settled in.”  It’s said with that air of ‘you don’t really have a choice.’</p><p>“Of course. I will pack my things this evening.”  Sarah laughs again.</p><p>“Oh my sweet dear, your things have already been packed.” She turns back to Clint and Natasha.  “Come along.  You two will need to know where his chambers are if you are to protect him from prying busy-bodies.”  She looks back at a shocked Bucky.  “And, there is a tailor here to see you, so you must wash up.”</p><p> </p><p>The tailor is a lovely older woman, definitely a beta, waiting in Bucky’s chambers. She looks up and grins.  “I heard you were beautiful, but you are much more than I expected.”  Bucky blushes.  “And you’re adorable to boot.”</p><p>She talks to him about color and patterns for every day clothes and they talk about what he will be wearing for the ceremony. “I don’t really know anything about this, so perhaps you could make the choices for me.”  Bucky tries to figure out how he can continue to sneak to the stable to do his job wearing the clothes she’s showing him.</p><p>“You’re telling a tailor to do whatever they want?” She giggles at that.</p><p>“But you are an artist, yes? And artists know better than most what is pleasing.”  She looks up from where she’s taking measurements and sees the sincerity in his words.</p><p>“I’m going to like you very much…what should I call you?” Bucky has no idea what to tell her.</p><p>“Bucky? It’s my nickname.”  The doors open and Steve walks in to find Bucky standing on a platform with no shirt on. </p><p>He freezes and Bucky blushes down and across his chest. For several seconds, the Prince just stares when Sam finally elbows him.  “Oh…uh…I came to see if you wanted to have dinner with me.”</p><p>The tailor, Angie, drapes a silver cloth across Bucky’s chest and shoulders. “What do you think, Your Highness?  Should he wear this for the ceremony?”</p><p>The way the silver cloth brings out Bucky’s eyes is astounding. Sam elbows him again.  “Uh…yes…yes, he should wear that.”  She giggles again and looks up at Bucky. </p><p>By the time dinner is ready to be served, Bucky is wearing clothing nicer than anything he’s ever owned before. He’s not sure how he feels about what’s happening, but if he wants to be with Steve, there are things he has to learn to take as normal.  There’s a knock at his chamber door and he slips into his shoes and goes to answer.  Steve smiles and bows low, hand across his chest.  “May I escort you to dinner?”</p><p>Bucky can’t help it and snorts. He quickly covers his mouth, but Steve starts laughing.  “You did that on purpose, you ass.”</p><p>Steve offers his arm and Bucky hesitates, but finally takes it. “I couldn’t help it.  I also wanted to be the one to bring you down because there are unexpected guests.”  Bucky looks up panicked.  “Stop worrying, I’ve had mother seat you next to me, so I will require your undivided attention.”</p><p>“Are you afraid someone else will catch my eye, Your Highness?” Steve pulls him to a stop and Sam, Clint and Natasha halt their steps.</p><p>Steve reaches up, caressing Bucky’s cheek with the back of his hand. “I’m always afraid of that, to be honest.”</p><p>Bucky catches his hand, kissing the palm and laying it on his neck. “Mark me then.  Mark me so that everyone knows I could never be swayed by another.”</p><p>Steve looks over his shoulder at their guards and the three are suddenly very interested in the paintings. Leaning in, Steve kisses him lightly the rubs his wrist against Bucky’s neck.  “It isn’t custom for those that are courting to mark each other in this way.”</p><p>“I’m aware, Steve, but we have never been normal.” Swooping back in, Steve kisses him again.  “Will your guards tell on us?”</p><p>Looking over at the other three, Clint rolls his eyes. “We were with you the whole time and none of us saw anything.”</p><p>Natasha smirks. “We are, by far, the worst guards ever.”</p><p>Conversation at dinner is formal and for the uninvited guests, stilted, but Steve doesn’t seem to notice. Bucky keeps him laughing and at any given time, when someone looks over, Steve is reaching out to brush Bucky’s hair behind his ear, or kissing the omega’s hand.  Lady Sharon does not seem pleased by anything she sees.</p><p>When dinner is over, Bucky whispers something to Steve and the alpha grins at him. Bucky excuses himself and heads to the kitchen.  Instead of joining the other’s for after dinner conversation and drinks immediately, he wants to talk to Wanda.  When he enters the kitchen, everyone freezes, except the red head.  She squeals and runs to him.  “I’m so glad to see you!”</p><p>“It’s so good to see you too. I wanted to come and tell you how good dinner was and how proud ma would be.”  Wanda blushes and hugs him again.</p><p>“I think she would be prouder of you right now.” The outer door opens and Pietro walks in. </p><p>“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the former stable hand turned consort.” It might sound like an insult, but Pietro is grinning.  He comes over, hugging Bucky.  “Are you doing okay?”</p><p>“It’s all a little overwhelming, but I’m okay.” They both look at him searchingly.  “I promise, I’m okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The night before the wedding, Angie is with him again, putting the final touches on the silver robes and pants. “I’m telling you, I have never dressed anyone as pretty as you.”</p><p>Bucky looks at the floor, embarrassed by her words. “Thank you.”  The robes are hung in the dressing room, off of the bath. </p><p>When he’s left alone, he digs into the bottom of the wardrobe where he stored his clothes and slips into pants and a loose tunic. Picking up the pin from the dressing table, he secures it to his shirt and slips out the door.  Natasha isn’t there, but Clint is.  Giving Bucky an odd look, he seems to understand that the omega needs to get out for a little while.  “Where are you headed?”</p><p>“The stables.” Clint nods and they head down the stairs and out through side passages that Bucky didn’t even know where there.  Once they get to the stables, Clint stands guard outside and Bucky goes in.  He isn’t expecting to find Steve standing with Winter.  “Steve?”</p><p>Steve turns and smiles so wide that Bucky’s not sure his face won’t crack. Coming over, the alpha sweeps his omega into his arms.  “It’s been so much since we announced our engagement.  I never see you.”</p><p>“Steve, put me down.” It might sound chastising except Bucky’s grinning almost as wide as Steve.  “Are we going to see each other after we’re married because this isn’t giving me a lot of hope?”</p><p>Steve brushes his hair away from his face and then reaches down to touch the pin on his shirt. “Well, we do get two weeks of bonding time.  Two weeks of no one bothering us.”  Stepping in close, Steve wraps one arm around Bucky’s waist and pulls him in.  “Two week to complete the mating.”</p><p>The near growl of Steve’s voice sends Bucky’s head spinning. “Oh.”  Bucky hadn’t thought about that before this very second.  “Mating…you…so…you’ve thought about that.”</p><p>Steve pulls away and looks into Bucky’s eyes. “Love, you do want that don’t you?”</p><p>Realizing how his hesitation could be taken, Bucky leans up and kisses Steve. Pulling back just far enough to rest his forehead to his alpha’s, Bucky sighs contentedly.  “Yes, I do want that.  I just…it’s kinda…a lot.”</p><p>Drawing Bucky over to a bench, Steve sits down and pulls Bucky into his lap. “My love, have you…with…anyone?”</p><p>Bucky looks at him aghast. “No!  No, I haven’t done that with anyone and I can’t believe you would ask me that!”  He blushes and it equals the blush on Steve’s face.  “I…I haven’t…ever…not even with…uh…”</p><p>Steve growls low in his chest. “Bucky, have you never put anything inside you?”  Not looking up from where he’s staring at his hands, Bucky shakes his head.  Steve growls again.  “Why?”</p><p>Bucky smashes his lips to Steve’s then buries his head in Steve’s neck. “Because it wasn’t you and I didn’t want anything that wasn’t you.”</p><p>Steve walks Bucky back to his chamber, raising the omega’s hand to his lips. If possible, Steve loves him more in this moment than he could ever hope to.  He’s 28, about to become King and the man he loves is purer than even Steve.  The alpha used toys during all of his ruts, but Bucky’s never done any of that.  Steve needs to rethink what happens after the ceremony.  Heading down the hall, he makes his way to his mother’s room.</p><p> </p><p>The following morning, Bucky wakes to the sound of his door being opened. When he looks up the Queen is coming in carrying a tray.  He starts to jump from the bed, but she shakes her head.  “You stay right where you are, my darling.”  She puts the tray across his lap and sits on the edge of the bed.  “You are to eat everything on that tray because I won’t have you passing out during the ceremony.”</p><p>Bucky chuckles and looks up at her. “My Ma loved you very much.  She said that no one was as kind and smart as you.”</p><p>Sarah reaches over, taking his hand. “Your mother was my best friend.  I can’t tell you how many nights I would sit in the kitchen with her, discussing policy ideas.”  Sarah laughs.  “She’s the one that told me to marry Joseph.”  Bucky smiles and she cups his cheek.  “Her exact words were, ‘marry who you love, not who will give you the best alliance because at the end of the day, Sarah, your omega will sooth anything that ails you.’ And she was right.”  Leaning in, she kisses Bucky’s forehead.  “Omegas have to be strong, stronger than most people realize because they do have to carry the burdens of the alpha, as well as their own.  My son chose wisely.”  She’s gone after that and Bucky gets up, picking up the biscuit that’s on the tray and going to the window.  The royal colors are flying this morning and everything is decorated for this afternoon.</p><p>Sam stands in the garden, giving orders to his men when he spots Bucky on the balcony. All of the men turn and give Bucky a great, sweeping bow.  Bucky smiles and waves, causing Sam to chuckle and wave in response.</p><p>By the time he’s eaten and bathed, Angie is there to help him dress. There are people to do his hair, which it’s decided that it will be braided.  Once his hair is done, he runs to the door, confusing the women there to help.  He whispers something to Natasha and she grins.  Going back in, he gets into the pants and shirt.  Angie helps him into the long jacket and he turns to see himself in the mirror.  “Oh.”</p><p>She smiles. “Oh is right.  We just have one more addition.”  Going to a box that she left on the bed, she pulls out a sash of pale blue.  “This is the color that Prince Steven chose for you.”  Bucky knows why Steve chose the color and he knows why he chose the emblem.  The crest of the House of Rogers has always had a lion, but this emblem is a lion with wings.</p><p>“This is the crest of the Royal Consort?” Angie nods and Bucky gives her the go ahead to add it to what he’s wearing.  Bucky knows that he can’t be called King, just as Joseph couldn’t.  He follows in the footsteps of a good man that loved his wife and son.  Just as Bucky will love Steve and their children.</p><p> </p><p>The carriage ride is an exercise in crazy. Bucky has never seen so many people in one place except on the day of Joseph’s funeral.  He waves as instructed and when they arrive at the cathedral, he looks up at the stained glass window and how it’s framed by the colors and crest of Steve’s family.  After all these years, he’s actually going to be part of Steve’s family.  The thought makes him tear up.</p><p>He exits the carriage and takes a deep breath. He has no family, no one to stand with him, so he makes his way up the steps alone.  He can do this without support because at the end of the aisle he’ll be with Steve.  Squaring his shoulders, lifting his chin, he makes his way inside.</p><p>He has no attendants, he carries no flowers except those in his hair that Natasha got for him this morning. As he enters the church, Sam steps up next to him.  “Sam?”</p><p>“You didn’t think I was going to let you do this alone, did you?” Bucky tears up again and Sam pats his back.</p><p>“Thank you.” Sam just nods.  He doesn’t offer Bucky his arm, but when the music starts, he walks with Bucky to the front.</p><p>Steve is dressed in deep blue, but he keeps his back to Bucky because it’s expected. The nerves that he feels would be settled if he could just see his alpha’s face.  As they reach the front, the priest smiles kindly.  “Who brings this man to Prince Steven today?”</p><p>Sam smiles. “I stand with him today.”  Bucky’s watching Steve’s shoulders and can tell by the slight tensing that he didn’t know Sam was doing this.</p><p>Bucky ascends the steps and Steve finally looks at him. His eyes widen and then go soft.  Reaching over, he draws his hand down the braid and the tiny forget-me-nots interspersed.  “You’re beautiful.”</p><p>The ceremony goes on from there. Rings are exchanged, vows are repeated and then the part that’s made Bucky the most nervous.  “Prince Steven and James have elected to bond today and with this bind their lives together and for all the days they will live as one.”  Traditionally, only the omega accepts the bite, so when Steven removes his jacket and unbuttons his shirt, there’s a small gasp from the congregation.  Even the priest seems surprised.  “Your Highness…”</p><p>Steve looks up at him and smiles. “This is what I want.”  Bucky stares up at him in awe.  Steve reaches into his pocket and pulls a handkerchief out.  Looking deep into Bucky’s eyes.  “Are you ready?”  Bucky nods and Steve pulls his shirt aside.  Nosing around on Bucky’s neck, Steve inhales deeply and growls.  The bite stings, but more than that, it makes Bucky dizzy with a rush that he never thought he’d feel.  Steve licks at the wound then covers it with the cloth.</p><p>Sam offers a handkerchief from his pocket and Bucky looks up in gratitude because it hadn’t occurred to him to bring one. Turning back to Steve, he leans up, snuffles around and bites.  The purr that comes out of him is unexpected and he continues to purr as he licks the wound.  Looking up into Steve’s face, he feels what he’s always wanted to feel. </p><p>Steve loves him.</p><p>It shouldn’t be a surprise, but it is. Placing the cloth on the wound, Steve rebuttons his shirt and puts his jacket back on.  Lacing their fingers together, Steve nods to the priest.  “Today, Prince Steven and James have joined their lives to one another, today the laws of bonding recognize them as alpha and omega.”  The priest grins.  “Your Highness, you may kiss your husband.” Steve’s hand slips into Bucky’s hair, pulling him close and kisses him within an inch of his life.  They turn to the congregation.  “Your Majesty, Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, His Royal Highness Prince Steven and His Royal Consort Prince James.”</p><p>They ride back to the palace holding hands and waving at the well wishers. “I really want to kiss you again.”</p><p>Bucky chuckles and squeezes Steve’s hand. “Behave yourself.  There are children watching.”  Steve barks a laugh and leans over anyway, giving Bucky a peck on the cheek.</p><p>It’s an exhausting day of ‘thank yous’ and hand shaking, eating and dancing. By the end, Bucky just wants to go to bed, but this is what he knowingly signed up for with Steve.  At one point, the Queen comes over, excusing Bucky from his present conversation.  “Your Majesty, is everything alright?”</p><p>She smiles at him and leads him from the ballroom. “Everything is fine, but it’s time.”  Bucky blushes furiously at that because he thought that an attendant would come for him when the time came.  She leads him through the palace halls and up to Steve’s rooms.  “Everything is ready for you, but I would recommend that you bath again after you clean yourself.”</p><p>Dear god he’s going to die of embarrassment. “t-thank you.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes. “Jam…Bucky listen to me carefully.”  He looks up trying to make eye contact.  “You are more than I ever hoped that Steven would find.  You are good and funny and smart.  You’ll keep him on his toes, but if he ever hurts you and I mean tonight or any other time, I will beat him.”  She sounds just like a mother and Bucky leans in, kissing her cheek.</p><p>“Thank you.” Entering the room, Bucky stops to take in everything.  The room smells like Steve and that makes happy omega pheromones release.  He goes into the dressing room and finds a few things waiting for him, each labeled in the Queen’s looped hand writing.  Undressing he uses each thing as instructed and then puts on the pale blue robe.  Coming out of the bathroom, he isn’t expecting Steve to come through the door.  “Steve.”</p><p>Steve’s head shoots up and he sees Bucky, warm from the bath and comfortable. “Bucky.”  Striding across the floor, he sweeps Bucky up into his arms and carries him to the bed.  They can hear the party still going on downstairs through the open window.</p><p> </p><p> Bucky understands the mechanics of sex, but when Steve loosens the robe and lets it fall open, completely exposing Bucky to his alpha husband, the growl that comes out is not what Bucky expected from Steve.  Steve is kind and gentle with everyone and the growl is primal.  He’s also not expecting his body to respond the way it does to the growl and continued low rumble coming from Steve.</p><p>Without a word, Steve begins stripping himself and the more skin becomes visible, the more that rumble is answered by a purr of satisfaction from Bucky. His alpha is beautiful in ways that no one else will ever be to the omega.  But when the pants come off and Bucky sees that part of Steve he’s never seen before, he swallows harshly.  “Is that going to fit?”</p><p>The rumble stops and in its place is a breathy laugh. “Yes, my angel, it will fit.”  Steve hovers over him, almost asking permission and Bucky gives a slow nod.  Steve lays next to him on the bed, propped up on an elbow, looking down at Bucky.  Reaching over, he loosens the fastener holding the omega’s braided hair.  “It took everything I had today not to turn in the church.  I wasn’t expecting you to take my breath away then and you’re doing it all over again right now.”</p><p>Bucky blushes as Steve gently undoes the braid and looks up at the man he’s loved for so many years. The next words are soft and as he says them, Steve’s eyes close at the intensity.  “I didn’t have the chance to say the things to you that I wanted.  You have been my life and my love for so long that I’ve never known anything, but you.  Father told me to never let you know, it would only bring me heartbreak.  Mother told me that I could never be what you would want.”  Steve’s eyes open in disbelief.  “I think she wanted me to get over you and sometimes her harsh words were what I needed.  Today, I didn’t just see you, Steve, I saw my alpha, but also my King.  I’ll always help you carry the burdens of your station and no matter what anyone says about me, as long as you love me, I’ll be by your side in everything you do.”</p><p>Steve rolls on top of him and kisses Bucky with an all consuming passion. As their tongues dance against each other, Bucky lets himself get lost in the feelings he’s always been so careful to hide.  Steve looks down at him and smiles.  “I didn’t understand why you were so important to me.  Sam tried for so long to make me understand what this connection is, but I was too stubborn to believe that it was real.  Once I knew how you felt, there was nothing to hold back what I wanted…what I needed.  It’s always been you.  Even when I was introduced to other omegas, you were the one that I compared them to.”</p><p>After their first knotting, Bucky’s body does what is bound to happen, and he begins his heat. As soon as Steve gets a whiff of it, his body responds and his rut begins.  Sarah goes up the next morning and the scent bleeds into the hallway outside her son’s chamber.  With a grin, she dismisses the guards, but Sam insists that he stay, at a distance, to guard the Prince’s rooms.  Sarah grins, patting Sam’s shoulder.  “You are a good man, Samuel.”</p><p>“They will be like this for a few days and someone needs to maintain their safety.” Sarah chuckles and Sam quirks an eyebrow.</p><p>“Sam, they will be like this for more than a few days. When two are as compatible as they, come together, it lasts much longer than normal.”</p><p>Sam smirks. “You say that like you have experience, Your Majesty.”</p><p>Sarah cackles all the way down the stairs. “I do have quite a bit of experience.”</p><p> </p><p>As the months pass, Sarah readies herself to step down. It’s her son’s time and with a mate and husband as compassionate as Bucky, he will do very well as the King.  The morning of the coronation, Bucky is left to himself.  He will join his husband after the advisors walk through the ceremony again with the soon to be King.</p><p>Angie comes in, grinning brightly, and see’s her friend standing by the window. “What has you so deep in thought, Your Highness?”</p><p>Bucky turns, frowning. “I wish you wouldn’t call me that.  We’ve been friends for months and I swear you do that just to get a rise out of me.”</p><p>He turns from the window and stumbles. Angie rushes over to help him sit.  “What is this?  Are you ill?”</p><p>Bucky looks up, smiling. “You must promise not to tell and you must also promise not to scream.”  Angie looks at him very seriously and nods.  “I’m pregnant.”  Just as she’s about to squeal, Bucky slaps a hand over her mouth.  “You promised!”</p><p>He removes his hand and she’s starts pacing and babbling. “Yes, but you…there’s going to be…does the King know?”</p><p>Bucky shakes his head. “He’s been so consumed with the coronation that I didn’t want to burden him with this until after.”</p><p>Angie turns, frowning. “You will march yourself downstairs right now and tell him.”  Bucky starts to shake his head.  “No, now you listen to me.  Today a crown is going to be put on his head, one that weighs more than the precious metal it’s made from.  You will always be there to carry him when he needs it, but the knowledge that he is going to be a father will help him understand why he does the difficult job that he does.”  She kneels down, taking his hand.  “You must tell him before.”</p><p>“Are you sure this won’t be too much?” Angie rolls her eyes and pulls him to his feet.</p><p>“You tell me.” Bucky knows that she’s right and heads to the door.  “You’ll be here when I return to help me dress?”  She nods emphatically and shoos him out the door.</p><p>Bucky goes to the ballroom where Steve is being advised on entering, the words he has to repeat, and Bucky watches as they put the crown on his head so that he can get used to the weight. He stays in the shadows until the crown is removed and sees the insecurity in his husband’s eyes.  Sarah watches from the wings and lets her son do what he was born to do.  There is no sadness in her eyes, only love.</p><p>The advisors want to do one more run through, but Steve waves them off. Looking up, he sees Bucky watching and motions for him to come closer.  Bucky runs to his alpha, throwing himself into Steve’s arms.  “What brings you down here?  I thought you were dressing.”</p><p>“I…” Bucky looks over at everyone watching the pair and leans in to whisper. “I need to tell you something.”</p><p>Steve looks at him concerned. “Is this about you not feeling well?  If you wish to remain here, I will be fine.”</p><p>Bucky chuckles and buried his nose in Steve’s neck, brushing against the bond mark. Steve shivers. “There is no way I’m going to let you do this alone.  I will always stand with you, but I thought you should know…” He looks over again and looks deeply into Steve’s eyes.  “You are becoming my King today, you have been my husband and mate for months, but today you are also a father.”</p><p>It takes a few seconds for Steve to get it, but when he does, he spins with Bucky in his arms, crying out in delight. Sitting his omega down, he cups his cheeks and with tears in his eyes, makes sure he understands what Bucky is saying.  “Are you sure?”</p><p>“I met with Bruce this morning and he confirmed it. We are having a baby, my love.”  Sarah holds back as long as she can, but finally rushes over.</p><p>“I’m assuming this is what I think it is?” Bucky nods and Steve envelopes him in a hug.  Sarah looks at the advisors to the soon to be King.  “Gentlemen and Ladies, my son and his husband need a few minutes to themselves, but you can announce that there will be a new royal baby.”</p><p>Steve sweeps Bucky into his arms and heads back to their chambers. “You will not walk unless absolutely necessary.”  As they enter the bedroom, Angie looks up, grinning.</p><p>“It seems that the future King is joyous about this news.” Steve sits Bucky down and kneels in front of him.</p><p>“You are my life.” Reaching down, he lays a hand on Bucky’s stomach.  “You and this little one.”  Looking back up at Angie.  “You will take extra special care of him and make sure that he wants for nothing.”  Angie nods and beams at Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Six months later</em>
</p><p>Bucky waddles through the ballroom, using it as a shortcut to the throne room. Even Natasha, who seems to be only hard edges, can’t seem to stop smiling at the way he moves.  Steve’s been King for six months and told Bucky that if at any time he wanted to see Steve, he just needed to come find him.  He doesn’t know if he meant while policy negotiations are going on, but he’s just had an appointment with Bruce, and he’s got a sonogram picture of the baby.  He’s a month away from the due date and he’s too excited to wait for these negotiations to be over.</p><p>Opening the side door, Steve is standing at a table talking to the dignitaries from the neighboring Kingdom. His voice is all authority and it really gets Bucky’s motor running.  No one expected Bucky to become pregnant so quickly, but he comes from strong stock.  When he told Steve, he was not expecting to be lavished with so many gifts, but what meant the most to Bucky was the fact that the new King made time for him.  As the news of Bucky’s pregnancy spread, more and more gifts came from all over the Kingdom.</p><p>The men and women in the room stop talking and turn to Bucky, who blushes. Steve turns and all authority is gone.  He’s just a love-sick idiot and comes over to Bucky, pulling him into a hug.  “You alright?  Is everything okay?”</p><p>Bucky nods and shows him the picture. “It’s really a baby.  Look at her little fingers.”</p><p>Steve beams at the picture then kisses Bucky with intensity. Resting his head against Bucky’s temple, he just breathes in his life.  “She’s going to be beautiful with you as her Daddy.”  He turns back to the table.  “Gentleman and Ladies, you know my husband, James.”  There are a few nods and several hellos.  One of the ambassadors comes over, she’s an old friend of Steve’s from school.</p><p>She bows to Bucky and the omega waddles closer and hugs her. “Lady Virginia, it’s good to see you.”</p><p>“James, you are looking gorgeous.” Bucky chuckles. “Did you receive our gift?”</p><p>“We did and it’s incredibly beautiful.” Bucky leans into Steve.  “Did Anthony really build it himself?”</p><p>“Oh yes, he’s quite handy and even built the cradle that Morgan used.” They speak for a little longer then Bucky turns to Steve.</p><p>Bucky squeezes Steve’s hand. “I’m sorry to disturb you.”  He turns to go, but whispers to Steve.  “Hurry because I miss you.”</p><p>“I’ll have this wrapped up in the next few minutes.” Bucky nods and waddles back out.</p><p>Steve watches him go and can’t believe this is his life. He was raised with privilege, never wanting for anything and yet, now he sees that nothing compares to having Bucky.  As his husband gets to the door, he turns, smiling at Steve.  Yes, this is what his life was always meant to be.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>King Steven and Prince Consort Bucky run into some trouble, but Bucky knows how to take care of himself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know if any of you are familiar with The Life of Bucky Barnes and the amazing artist that draws the story, but last this morning I woke to a new drawing of King Steve and this was inspired.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“If you don’t come with us quietly, both little ones won’t fare well.”  Bucky looks down at the knife sitting against his stomach and over at the man standing behind Georgie, knife close enough to make his intentions known.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky nods at the man, and turns to Georgie.  “Sweetheart, I need you to go back to our box and wait.  He kisses his son’s head and watches as his little boy runs back to the box.  Just before turning the corner, George turns, taking in the situation, tears gathering in his eyes, but he does what Bucky told him to.  “Alright, let’s go.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s blindfolded in the car and sits with his hands tied over his stomach.  To sooth himself, he rubs on the extended flesh and swears that he’ll get out of this without putting their second child in danger.  He’s moved from one car to another at some point and tries to keep track of the turns and directions, but he gets lost in his own thoughts for a time and really has no idea where they’re going.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's pulled from the car and trips because he can’t see.  The man that held a knife to his stomach laughs and drags him up.  “Come on.  Don’t try any of that crap with me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky huffs.  “Tripping isn’t trying anything asshat.  Tripping is because I can’t see.”  It feels like they walk forever, but soon they stop and Bucky can scent another alpha in the room.  All of them smell like oil and rancid meat which causes nausea to overtake him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well, well, so this is the king’s omega.”  The mask comes off and Bucky is faced with an older man, probably in his 70’s, staring at Bucky like he’s a piece of meat.  “It is too bad you’re already carrying.  I’d love to pup someone so pretty.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky spits in the man’s face and gets a hit to the back of his head, forcing him to his knees.  “Fuck you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old man bends down in front of him.  “That’s where you should be.  On your knees for me.”  The man grabs his hair, jerking Bucky’s head back to look up at him.  “Such a pretty face.”  Looking up at the man behind Bucky, he sneers.  “Take him to the chamber I prepared.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looks down at his hands, everything in him rebelling against what’s happened.  The fear and guilt overtake him and all he can think is that if he can’t protect his husband, how the hell is he expected to keep ruling at King.  The door opens and Sam comes in, seeing the look, he knows.  “Your Majesty, we’ve got a lead.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve jumps up, but before he can look through anything, the door opens and Georgie comes running in.  “Papa!”  He runs into Steve’s waiting arms and burrows into his Papa’s neck.  Steve relaxes a little with his baby in his arms.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rubbing up and down Georgie’s back, Steve kisses his head.  “Can you tell us what happened?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>At four, George Joseph, future king and current Prince of New York, is smarter and more observant than other children his age because he has to be.  “There were two of them.  They put a knife to Daddy’s stomach and the one behind me had a knife too.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looks at Sam, anger bleeding into the room.  Sam comes over, putting a hand on the Prince’s back.  “Can you remember what they looked like?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Georgie nods.  “Daddy was scared, Papa.”  Steve hugs him closer, tears in his eyes.  “We’re getting Daddy back, right?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve straightens, squaring his shoulders and Georgie knows what that means.  “He’ll be back before the horse show is over.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They look through the intel that Natasha and Clint brought to them and when one of the pictures comes up, Georgie stops them with a raised hand.  “That’s the man that took Daddy.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve turns his son in his arms, searching his face.  “Are you sure?”  Georgie nods.  Looking back at Sam, Steve’s eyes bleed red.  “Get the garrison together and I’ll start calling the surrounding kingdoms.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His first contact is Pepper.  They’ve been friends for a long time and he knows she’s willing to help.  “Oh god!  Steve, are you okay?  How’s Georgie?”  They talk for a few minutes and she assures him that her army of drones is at his disposal.  Within minutes, Sam lets him know that the drones have taken up position outside the city walls.  They’re small devices that Tony uses to keep their kingdom monitored at all times.  The next two calls go out to King Nicholas and Kings Thor and Loki. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he’s going to check on Georgie, he hears the jet and knows that it’s his mother.  Heading outside, he finds her running from the jet, throwing herself into his arms.  “Do you know who did this?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was King Alexander and the one that took Bucky is his son, Brock.”  Stepping back, her eyes bleed red.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will get them back if we have to burn his kingdom to the ground.”  Steve takes her hand, leading her up the stairs and to the nursery where Angie has Georgie.  He lets grandmother and grandson have a minute, then pulls her to the side. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you on the throne while I deal with this.”  She starts to argue, but he holds up his hand.  “We don’t know if there’s a second phase to this plan and I need you here, protecting the kingdom while I go get him back.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s time to make an example out of the Kingdom of Hydra.  It’s time they know who they are dealing with.”  Steve nods and heads to the armory.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been two days already and Steve can’t sleep and food makes him sick.  His Bucky is out there.  The love of his life and best friend since childhood.  His perfect match in everything is out there alone with a man that can’t be trusted and isn’t trusted by anyone.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jets come and go over the next few hours and each time more and more troops arrive.  Steve is getting into his uniform when the armory door opens and Tony walks in.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steven!  I’ve brought you some things.”  Steve turns, watching the omega Prince Consort of Pepper.  Tony ushers him out of the building and onto the training field. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve gapes at what he sees.  “Tony?  What the hell are these?”  A unit of armored soldiers stands at attention.  Each of them in the gold and red royal colors of Tony and Pepper’s kingdom.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These my friend are what keep Malibu safe.”  He goes to the closest one, presses the chest plate and the helmet flips up.  There’s no one inside.  “They are automated to follow orders and for the purposes of what I know you’re about to do, they will follow your orders.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony, if this leaves Malibu defen…”  He doesn’t finish because Tony starts to laugh.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, friend, we aren’t defenseless.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky sits on the bed in the chamber that he might consider nice if it weren’t for the fact that he’s a prisoner.  Rubbing up and down his belly, he thinks about Steve.  They were supposed to be enjoying the horse show and Steve had promised to buy him any horse he wanted.  At six months pregnant, the little one is moving around.  They also seem to be responding to Bucky’s mental state, which isn’t good right now. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay.  Everything is going to be okay.  Papa will come for us.”  As he says the words, he hopes that Steve will come or at least negotiate Bucky out of this.  The way that Alexander was looking at him makes Bucky’s skin crawl in a way that no one ever has.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opens and a woman comes in.  She’s carrying a tray and won’t raise her eyes to meet Bucky’s.  Her voice is so quiet when she speaks that the Prince Consort has trouble hearing her.  “His Majesty wants you to eat.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky quirks an eyebrow.  “Well, His Majesty can fuck off.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes come up, terrified by his words, but lower almost immediately.  “He will not be pleased.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His pleasure can also fuck itself.”  She sits the tray on the table by the window.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should eat for the little one you carry.”  She does have a point, but Bucky doesn’t trust the food.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Going to the window, he narrows his eyes at the older omega.  “Sit with me then and I’ll eat something.”  She doesn’t sit, but does come closer, inhaling his scent.  He moves the bowl of fruit closer to her.  “Have some.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watches him and Bucky sees that she knows what he’s doing.  “You believe it to be drugged.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you blame me?”  She shakes her head and takes a bite.  “Thank you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were told to treat you with respect, but they have none for you.”  It’s the most honest thing Bucky thinks he’ll hear while captive.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this all about?  Do you know?”  She looks at the other chair, sliding into it like she’s not used to sitting and considering her King, she probably isn’t.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks towards the door, afraid.  “There is a trade agreement that King Steven refused because it would put too many in danger.  King Alexander is trying to force his hand.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky remembers this now.  A few months ago, Alexander came to New York and Steve came back to their chamber that night angry like Bucky had never seen him.  That night at dinner, Steve guided Bucky away from the older alpha and wouldn’t let them be in the same space.  Not that Alexander didn’t try, but then seem to lose interest when someone mentioned that Bucky was carrying the second royal offspring.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, this is to force my husband into a trade agreement that will weaken the surrounding villages.”  It’s not a question, but the older omega nods.  “What is your name?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maria.”  Bucky reaches over, taking her hand.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Maria for being kind and thoughtful with a prisoner.”  She gets up and heads to the door.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stopping just before opening it, she looks back.  “Do not let your guard down for a second, Prince Consort.  Alexander wants you and he’ll do anything to make that happen.  It isn’t just about the trade agreement anymore.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That piece of information turns his stomach and he runs for the bathroom to throw up what he’s just eaten.  Looking through the closets and wardrobes, he looks for anything that will help.  The only thing that he finds is a nail file that isn’t that sharp, but with enough force could do some damage.  Pocketing it, he heads back into the main room.  Having been a stable hand his whole life does give him an advantage.  He’s stronger than the normally royal omega.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath when the door opens again and Prince Brock comes in with a look of lust.  “My father has an issue with you carrying another alpha’s kid, but I don’t have that issue.”  He barks out with his alpha voice.  “Get over here, omega.”  He starts to undo his pants, but Bucky doesn’t move.  “I said, get over here.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky still doesn’t move and when Brock starts towards him, he clutches the nail file in his pocket.  When Brock reaches for him, Bucky pulls it out and buries it in Brock’s chest.  It isn’t deep enough to pierce his heart, but deep enough to bring the alpha to his knees.  There’s a cut on Bucky’s hand from the force he used, but he ignores that, putting a foot on Brock’s chest and shoving the alpha backwards.  “You try to touch me again and it’s not my husband you’ll have to worry about.”  He bends down, pulling the file out.  As Brock clutches his chest to stop the bleeding, Bucky leans over his crotch.  Putting the file against the alpha’s dick, Bucky looks up into terrified eyes.  “You want to keep this, then keep it in your pants around me, asshole.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a bark of laughter from the door and Bucky looks up to see Alexander.  “Bravo, omega.”  He turns to the guards outside.  “Get my son to the infirmary.”  He seems little concerned that his son just got stabbed by the prisoner.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’ve come to do the same, I’ll make sure to kill you.”  Alexander just smiles and Bucky’s stomach turns again.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can wait.”  With that, he’s gone and Bucky sinks to the floor, wrapping his arms around his stomach and begging for Steve to come for them.  The tears don’t stop for a long while and Bucky finally pulls himself up and goes to the bed.  He keeps the file clutched in his grasp, just in case and falls asleep thinking about his husband and son.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve organizes the troops and makes it clear that this is a rescue, but also that he doesn’t really care what happens to the Hydra Kingdom.  He stands in front of them, looking into some faces he’s known his whole life, some he’s known for years and others that he’s never known until this moment.  Each of the monarchs is present, but they made it clear that they are not in command of their respective armies, King Steven is their leader for this.  Sarah stands to the side holding Georgie and looks at her son with admiration.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Royal kidnappings went out with the dark ages, but Alexander has chosen this course of action against me and my kingdom.  He’s taken my husband, my pregnant husband, in an effort to force me into a trade agreement that will only benefit him.  I look around and see all of my friends, people I consider family and am in awe of your willingness to help.”  Steve looks over at his son.  “I’m bringing my husband home and I’ll do anything necessary to make that happen.  Even though you’re here, I will not ask any of you to go any further if you can’t, in good conscience, follow me into this.  Alexander has declared war on me, personally, and I will face him alone if necessary.  To free my husband, the price may be high, but it’s a price I’m willing to pay.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>To the surprise of no one, except Steve, the troops come to attention, awaiting orders.  Sarah comes over, handing Georgie over.  “They await your command, Your Majesty.”  She winks at her son, lets him kiss his son, and takes the boy back, stepping away again. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Protect him.”  Sarah nods.  She’s dressed in casual clothes that are easy to move in, but her crown sits on her head and she bares herself regally back into the building.  Georgie waves over her shoulder, and Steve blows him a kiss.  He’s the spitting image of Bucky and Steve feels his heart clinch.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning back to the troops, he gives the order and they board the jets.  Sam comes over, patting Steve’s shoulder.  “We’re going to get him back.  There isn’t any other outcome that I can even conceive.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve nods, looking over at Natasha in the pilot seat and Clint next to her, checking over his arrows.  He’s got good people, good friends, good troops, but his mind and heart are on his husband.  “I know, I feel the same, but I’m serious when I tell you that I don’t care what happens to Alexander.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam shakes his head.  “If you think I’m going to think less of you because of that, you don’t know me very well.  He attacked my family and that’s unacceptable.”  They share a hug and Natasha looks over, nodding.  No one that’s ever met Bucky hasn’t fallen in love with him.  He’s like a magnet, but for Steve he’s like his true north and the keeper of Steve’s heart and soul.  Bucky is everything and bringing him home is the only thing.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky sees the same older omega when food is brought in.  During the times that he’s alone, he looks around the room, testing doors and walls.  There are no balconies, so that’s not going to work, but he’s determined to find a way out and get home to his husband and son.  He’s been here for almost a week and knows that Steve is planning something.  There’s no way that Steve will take this kind of act against his country and mate, so Bucky needs to buy time.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, the omega returns with his dinner.  She waits until Bucky is seated and taking tentative bites of the food, knowing that he has to keep his strength up for the baby and for himself.  She sits in the chair across from him and moves the pudding bowl away from him.  “Do you like chocolate?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky looks at the bowl and how she has her fingers still on the edge.  “I do.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he reaches for the spoon, she shakes her head minutely.  “Then you should definitely enjoy this.  It’s one of King Alexander’s favorites.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alarm bells sound in his head and he nods, letting her know that he understands.  As she gets up to leave, she comes around the table.  Leaning in to hug him, she slips something into the pocket of his robe.  “You’ve been very kind to me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have only been following orders to care for you.”  He sees tears and knows how unhappy she is here, but also that she has no choice.  After she’s gone, Bucky picks up the pudding and spoon, getting up and going towards the bathroom. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sniffing the pudding, he can tell that something is off.  Going into the bathroom he scrapes the contents into the toilet and flushes.  From what he’s gathered from their interactions, the room has listening devices, but not video.  Sitting the bowl back on the tray, he goes to the bed and reaches into his pocket.  Just as he thought, there’s a knife.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun goes down completely and Bucky goes into the bathroom to shower.  Once out, he dresses, not for bed, but for escape.  Getting under the covers, he places the knife under his pillow with a hand wrapped around it, then he relaxes into the pillow.  The waiting is the worst part, but as a clock somewhere outside strikes eleven, the door creeks open. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tightening his grip on the knife, he pretends to sleep and listens.  The whispered voices have Bucky straining to hear, but he recognizes Alexander’s voice.  “Stay by the door and don’t let anyone in.  He may be mated and pregnant, but I can fix that.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears the door close and then the rustle of clothes being shifted.  The horrid man is going to try to break the claim of a pregnant omega and Bucky’s sure as shit not having it.  When the bed dips, Bucky keeps still.  “Well now, little omega, drugging you was just the right move.  Look at how pretty you are, just waiting for me to take you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Alexander hovers over him, Bucky keeps still, waiting for the man to be in the right position.  There’s a guard outside the door and that will have to be dealt with too, but for now, Bucky wants this man dead.  He feels the tunic and pants he’s wearing being moved and wants to throw up, but waits.  The old man gets into position and Bucky’s hand comes from under the pillow.  He drives the knife into Alexander’s neck from the side.  Digging it in as deep as it will go.  The alpha falls into the bed covers, blood seeping everywhere and Bucky gets down into his face.  Terrified eyes stare back at him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s for me and my husband.”  Bucky twists the knife and the king grunts in pain.  “And that’s for threatening my children.”  Getting off the bed, he throws the blanket on the end of the bed over the king’s body.  He’ll be dead soon and Bucky feels no remorse for that.  Going into the bathroom, he washes his hands of the blood.  Going back in, he looks and Alexander, King of Hydra is dead.  Pulling the knife from his neck, Bucky storms over to the door. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guard turns when the door opens and Bucky beckons him over.  “The king needs a few things.”  The guard smirks and comes over.  As he leans in, Bucky drives the knife up through the man’s chin and into his brain.  “He needs you to die along with him.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving the guard where he is, now on the floor, Bucky takes the two knives from the guard’s belt and edges down the hallway.  Before he gets too far down the stairs, an alarm sounds and suddenly guards are moving quickly through the lower floors.  Going to the nearest window, he sees what the commotion is about.  Hydra is being invaded and Bucky grins because he knows who’s coming.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The jet lands and Steve runs off the back, taking down anyone that gets in his way.  The troops mow down those trying to protect the castle and when Prince Brock exits the building, he sneers at Steve.  “Your Majesty, you’re too late.  My father has certainly broken your claim by now.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>An arrow flies past Steve and plants itself in the Prince’s chest.  Steve turns, Clint’s on top of the jet shrugging.  “I didn’t like him or his words, Your Majesty.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning back to the palace, Steve makes it up the stairs with a unit of men behind him.  The metal soldiers that Tony made are busy firing on the men at the higher points of the castle and once Steve is inside, he lets Sam and his men take out the men trying to stop them. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>One comes down the stairs, screaming.  “The king is dead, the king is dead.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That makes Steve smile because he knows his husband can take care of himself and it would seem is crafty enough to kill Alexander too.  He’s got to find Bucky and that’s all he can think about.  Then he hears it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“STEVE!”  Turning, Bucky’s running as fast as he can, which isn’t as fast as normal because at six months pregnant, he’s got to be more careful.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a noise behind Steve and before he can turn, one of the knives that Bucky’s carrying flies past Steve’s head and into the face of a soldier coming up behind him.  Going to the bottom of the stairs, he sweeps Bucky into his arms.  “We’re getting you out of here.”  Then he chuckles.  “But it seems you didn’t need a rescue.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take me home, Steve.”  The fighting continues for a little while longer, but before long, they’re back on the jet and everyone is trying to check Bucky over.  Looking up, he thinks about Maria.  “Wait!  We can’t go yet.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heading to the ramp, Steve tries to stop him.  “Bucky, you can’t go back in there.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning, Bucky looks at him imploringly.  “Please, it’s important.”  Sam’s men are bringing out the prisoners and Bucky sees her.  “Maria!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turns, hearing her name.  Smiling like someone that isn’t going to be punished.  “Prince Consort, you are safe.”  Bucky goes to her, taking one of the knives from the belt of one of Sam’s men, he cuts the bindings holding her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re coming with me.”  She shakes her head, but he embraces her.  “If not for you, horrible things would have happened to me.”  He turns to see Steve watching.  “Steve, this is Maria.  If not for her, Alexander would have…he would have…”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve comes over and Maria curtsies to him.  “Your Majesty.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems that my husband has made a friend and he’s right,” She looks up at Steve, “You’re coming home with us.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night they sleep with Georgie tucked between them.  The little boy keeps a hand on Bucky all night, as does his Papa.  Steve doesn’t sleep, he lays awake all night looking at his life.  Sarah comes in the following morning with a tray.  Piling up in the bed with her boys, they talk about everything from the last week, but edit their conversation for Georgie.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy, you can’t ever go out again.”  Bucky bursts with laughter and Steve can’t say that he disagrees with his son.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the next two months, Georgie doesn’t let his Daddy out of his sight and Bucky’s pretty sure that Steve is in on that behavior too.  No matter where Bucky goes, Georgie is with him and it convinces the Prince Consort that his little man is an alpha through and through.  The little one that he’s carrying gets more and more active as the weeks go by and Steve becomes hell bent on seeing if it’s possible to get his pregnant omega to be more of a home body.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, for both Steve and Georgie, Sarah steps in and makes sure that Bucky has time to himself to set up the nursery and just relax.  “They’re driving me crazy, Mama.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah laughs as they make their way through the market.  It’s bad enough that they have eight guards with them, Sam being one of them.  Natasha and Clint walk a few paces in front of them and when people stop Bucky to offer congratulations and well-wishes for coming back safely, they eye them suspiciously.  “My darling, you must understand how distraught they both were when you were taken.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Distraught is one thing, but…”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smirks over at him.  “Are you saying you don’t like my son’s attentions?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky frowns, knowing what she’s doing.  “Of course, I do.  I love the attention, but no one is going to try to take me again.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam’s voice breaks in.  “Well, that didn’t have anything to do with His Majesty.  That was all our badass Prince Consort.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky barks with laughter and Sarah joins in.  “Yes, that is true.”  She looks at her son-in-law.  “You are even more than I believed you to be.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She offers her arm and Bucky takes it, leaning into her strength.  “I think maybe I just need to remind Steve that I’m okay.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint turns, grimacing.  “I don’t want to know anymore about that train of thought.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, Sarah takes Georgie to dinner and with a promise of the new animated movie he wants to see, he goes willingly, but hugs Bucky close.  “Don’t worry, Georgie, Papa will be here with me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but you call Nana if you need me.”  Bucky kisses him and as they leave the palace, he snorts at his son’s protective nature.  He’s definitely going to be an alpha.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Going up to his and Steve’s quarters, he orders dinner for the two of them and gets into the shower.  Once done, he wraps Steve’s robe around him because his own doesn’t really fit at eight months pregnant.  Bucky lights all the candles and turns off all the lights and waits.  Steve comes in, right on time, and looks around.  Bucky comes in from the balcony and Steve face goes soft.  “What’s all this?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is me, reminding you,” Bucky comes over, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck, “That I’m fine.  That you can stop worrying about me and that you need to relax and let me take care of you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They go to the table, set up in the middle of the room.  “And what does you taking care of me entail?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky looks up at him, through his lashes, making Steve’s breath catch.  The candlelight makes Bucky glow and his eyes seem iridescent.  “Eat your dinner.”  They talk about Steve’s day and a trip that’s planned after the baby is born.  Once the food is gone, Bucky gets up, heading to the bed.  Dropping the robe, he hears a growl behind him and knows this is working out exactly the way he planned.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crawling onto the bed, Bucky gets on all fours, looking back over his shoulder.  “You in the mood for dessert, love?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve strips as he comes to the bed, climbing up behind his husband, his love, his Bucky.  Kissing a trail up his mate’s back, Steve inhales the scent of his husband and the sweetness that it takes on during pregnancy.  “I’m always in the mood for this kind of dessert, my angel.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winnifred Sarah comes into the world with wispy blond hair and chubby cheeks.  Georgie thinks she’s the best baby ever born and Bucky and Steve laugh because his older brother attitude is showing.  The length of time between pregnancies was planned, but looking at his family, Steve thinks that another one would be a good idea and the sooner the better.  Bucky is tired, but looks so happy that the King is certain he’s never been more beautiful.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He misses the conversation between Bucky and Georgie and only comes back when addressed.  “What do you think, Papa?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve comes over, sitting on the bed and brushing Bucky’s hair behind his ear.  “What do I think about what?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Georgie thinks that we need to have six more.”  Bucky winks, but the idea doesn’t sound bad to Steve.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he might be on to something.”  Sarah takes the baby and puts her in the basinet by the window and Georgie follows her over.  They have a quiet conversation between grandmother and grandson, while Bucky watches.  “Do you want more?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky turns back to his husband, leaning in for a kiss.  “I think we should just see what happens from this point.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve rests his forehead against Bucky’s cheek, eyes closed and just breathes in.  “I love you so.  Being your husband is the greatest joy my life has.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky closes his eyes and gives a gentle smile.  “I love you more as the days go by.  Being your husband is all that I wanted in my life.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Georgie turns, watching his parents.  “Nana, are my daddies special?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah looks over at her son and son-in-law.  “Sweetheart, they are.  True love doesn’t come for everyone, but that’s what it looks like.”  She kneels down, looking him in the eye.  “Don’t ever settle for anything less than what your daddies have.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>